Día de los enamorados
by pauliiita
Summary: Coulson siempre convencía a Clint y a Natasha de celebrar las festividades, como el 14 de febrero. Este era el primer día de los enamorados sin Coulson y, aunque ambos no tenían ganas de festejar, de todos modos lo hacen.


SHIELD era una institución seria, en la que siempre había algo que hacer. Pero, en contados días especiales del año, el director Fury daba permiso para que los agentes se relajaran y tuvieran tiempo para compartir, por extraño que parezca: el día de la independencia, el día de acción de gracias, navidad, año nuevo y, como es esta ocasión, el día de los enamorados. Sí, hoy era 14 de febrero, aquel día designado para que las parejas de enamorados se regalaran cosas y se expresaran más amor del normal.

Sin embargo, este año ni Natasha Romanoff ni Clint Barton, novios desde hace ya mucho tiempo, tenían ganas de celebrar. Los agentes, conocidos como Black Widow y Hawkeye, normalmente celebraban ese día festivo (y todos los otros días festivos) con todos los demás porque Phil Coulson, su compañero y amigo, los convencía. Pero él ya no estaba, y eso les quitaba las ganas de celebrar. No festejaron navidad y año nuevo por lo mismo aunque, como les dijo Maria, a Coulson le hubiera gustado que celebraran como siempre lo hacían. A pesar de eso, ellos no sentían que fuera lo mismo.

- Que irritante -murmuró Natasha mientras caminaba con Clint por uno de los pasillos del Heliporte, en dirección a la habitación de ella, luego de quitar con la mano una guirnalda con forma de Cupido que colgaba en el techo.

- ¿Qué cosa? -le preguntó su novio.

- La decoración… ¡y todo lo que implica este día! -exclamó molesta, para luego girarse hacía Hawkeye y abrazarlo, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de él.

- Oh, vamos Natasha -rió Clint, acariciando la espalda de la mujer con suavidad- no es para tanto…

- ¡Tú sabes que a mí no me gustan las festividades! Coulson era quién siempre me convencía de celebrarlas -gruñó la mujer, ya en la puerta de su habitación.

- A mí tampoco me agradan, y tampoco tengo ganas de celebrar… sabes que Coulson también me convencía a mí… -dijo Clint con calma, tomando con una mano el rostro de la mujer y así ponerlo enfrente del suyo, para poder mirarla a los ojos con cara de pena- ¿Pero no podemos celebrar el día de los enamorados, al menos?

- Naaaaaaaah, está bien –murmuró, resignada y sin poder resistirse a la mirada que su novio le ponía.

- ¡Yuju! -celebró el arquero, cuál niño chiquito y besó a su novia.

- ¡Barton, por favor! -gruño Natasha, entrando en su habitación, seguida de su novio -¡No eres un niño de 5 años! ¡Compórtate!

- ¡Oh, que amargada eres! -dijo él, tirándose en la cama de la habitación mientras veía como ella buscaba lo necesario para ducharse, puesto que ambos venían de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento.

- ¿Y tú? -miró Natasha a Clint, que seguía tirado sobre su cama.

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿No vas a ducharte?

- ¿Y por qué debería?

- ¿No será por qué vienes de entrenar? -gruñó ella, a punto de golpearlo.

- ¡Ah! -rió- lo haré después que tú.

Black Widow se dio vuelta y entró al baño, hastiada de la actitud que estaba teniendo su novio ese día. Él siempre era algo infantil, peor hoy se estaba pasando. Se desvistió, encendió y entró a la ducha. Tan concentrada estaba en lo que hacía, tratando de relajarse y pensar en otra cosa, que apenas notó cuando Clint entró al baño, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha con ella, aunque no volteó a verlo. El hombre la abrazó por detrás, apretando su erección en su trasero y, luego de abrazarla y posar su mentón en el hombro de su amada, le dijo:

- ¿Sabes? -murmuró con suavidad en el oído de Natasha- Creo que quiero tomar esa ducha ahora.

- Oh, ¿en serio? -rió, sin girarse a verlo, y estiró los brazos hacia atrás para tocarle el rostro- ¿y lo acabas de decidir o este siempre tu plan?

- Me conoces -subió las manos a los pechos de su novia y los apretó con suavidad, provocando que gimiera- así que sabes la respuesta.

- Oh, sí que la conozco -gruñó guturalmente, restregando su trasero contra el miembro de Clint, lo que hizo que se excitara más. Soltó los pechos de Natasha, la volteó y la besó apasionadamente, mientras apretaba su trasero con fuerza, provocando que ella gimiera con fuerza en sus labios.

- ¿Así qué quedo perdonado por mi comportamiento reciente? -le preguntó el arquero a la asesina mientras frotaba su nariz en el cuello de la mujer, cuando les faltó el aire y debieron cortar el beso.

- Mmmmmmmm… -respondió ella en tono juguetón, subiendo las manos desde la espalda al cuello de Clint, entrelazando los dedos- déjame pensarlo…

Él, en vez de responder con palabras, le apretó el trasero con más fuerza y la levantó, a lo que Natasha respondió enredando sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Clint. Antes de que su novia pudiera hacer otra cosa, y mientras el agua seguía cayendo encima de ellos, la penetró fuertemente de una sola estocada, a lo que ambos gimieron sonoramente. Empezó a entrar y salir con la misma fuerza que el primer golpe, ambos gimiendo fuertemente, cuando de pronto se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Me perdonas por mi comportamiento reciente? -volvió a preguntar, ahora en un susurro.

- ¿Si te digo que no, qué harías? -preguntó, conociendo la respuesta. La verdad, no era la primera vez que jugaban este juego. Natasha se había dado cuenta tarde de lo que su novio quería lograr, cuando ya estaba en la ducha.

- Te penetraré con aún más fuerza -dijo aunque, más bien, parecía un gruñido gutural.

- No te perdono, entonces –dijo, para después besarle los labios.

Mientras la besaba, comenzó a penetrarla con aún más fuerza y aún más velocidad. Natasha cortó el beso sólo para gemir con fuerza, a lo que él respondió apretándola más contra la pared en la que la apoyaba. Así siguieron unos minutos más hasta que, entre gemidos uno que otro te amo, ambos llegaron al clímax.

- Feliz día de los enamorados -dijo Clint en el cuello de la mujer que tanto amaba y que tan loco lo volvía, mientras aún estaba en su interior- Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

- Oh, gracias –rió, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y agregar- por supuesto que lo sé… y también te amo.

- Eso me agrada –sonrió. Sin decir nada más, salió de ella y se ducharon en silencio. Al terminar, cerraron el agua y salieron de la ducha, secándose mutuamente y dándose besos cortos mientras lo hacían.

- ¿No celebraremos con los demás? -preguntó Natasha, envuelta en una toalla, mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

Clint, que había permanecido desnudo en el marco de la puerta del baño, observando los movimientos de su novia, sonrió y se acercó a ella. Cuando se puso en frente, acarició su rodilla y le dijo con calma:

- Es el día de los enamorados… sólo quiero celebrarlo contigo -luego de eso, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y puso el cerrojo.

Finalmente, ese primer día de los enamorados que pasaban sin Coulson, Hawkeye y Black Widow no salieron de la habitación de ella. Estuvieron amándose por horas, hasta que se quedaron dormidos juntos, fuertemente abrazados.

Días después, Maria se encontró en uno de los pasillos con Clint. Al verlo, ella lo detuvo y le dijo:

- No te ni a ti ni a la Natasha en la fiesta del 14 de febrero… -hizo una pausa, esperando a que él le respondiera, lo que no hizo, así que agregó- ¿Por qué no fueron?

Clint rió ante la pregunta que la agente Hill le estaba haciendo, y respondió, en un tono misterioso impropio de él y que a Maria le sorprendió:

- Digamos que… ese día tuvimos una fiesta mucho más interesante.

* * *

**Mi primer Clint/Tasha terminado :D tengo otro pero aún no lo termino xD quería subirlo el 14 de febrero, pero estaba de vacaciones y donde estaba alojando no tenía internet u.u así que lo subo ahora que ya llegué :)**

**Tengo otras ideas para varios fics en mente, espero sacarlas antes de volver a clases en la universidad :D**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
